It starts with a smile
by JastlyJokely06
Summary: Hinata was always the shy one. Sasuke was always the blunt one. what happens when they meet as children? full summary inside. AU non massacre
1. Chapter 1

So I think this couple is cute and I'm experimenting. Please tell me what you think. Please review and add any ideas if you have any. Its an AU non-massacre

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: Hinata was always the shy one. She could never speak her mind. Sasuke was always the blunt one. He was hated and loved because he spoke his mind. What happens when the two meet as children? And when they reunite as teenagers?

Hinata was sitting in the Hyuuga compound garden as she often did when she wasn't training. She loved the way the trees bent to the wind, and how the flowers seem to bloom, even under the harshed conditions. She sat there by the pond, staring at her reflection. 'Why am I so weak?' She thought to herself. She poked the water to see it ripple under her touch. She notices a maid walk towards her, she stands up, back straight, eyes forward, chin up, like she was supposed to. The maid comes to tell her that her father is calling her. The maid grabs Hinata's small childish hands and all but drags her to the tea room.  
Hinata gains her composure right before she is ushered through the door. She feels a slight blush creep onto her face as she sees her father has guests. She walks slowly to her place next to her father and sits down.

"Hinata, this is Fugaku, the head of the Uchiha clan." Hiashi motions to the other male, who seems in his mid-thirties. "And this is his youngest son Sasuke." He motions to the boy next to Fugaku. A small boy around her age of six sits next to his father, back straight and eyes on Hinata. Hinata's face turns a brighter pink.

"H-hello, n-nice t-to meet y-you." She stutters out. Hiashi looks sternly at Hinata before sighing.

"I am giving the title of heiress to Hanabi, and therefore wedding you to Sasuke, the youngest of the Uchihas." Hiashi states. Hinata's heart sinks slightly, she nods knowing she is a failure to her clan. 'At least I'll try to make father proud by being a good wife.' She thinks to herself.

"I-I u-understand f-father." She says quietly.

"Go with Sasuke to the gardens while I talk to Fugaku." Hiashi says. Hinata gets up and bows before telling the younger Uchiha to follow her. The walk to the gardens was silent. When she gets there she brings Sasuke to the pond. Sitting down she motions for him to follow.

"T-this is m-my favorite p-place." She says timidly. Sasuke sits down next to her. He looks at her and smiles.

"It's really nice." He says softly. Hinata blushes again and nods.

"W-what do y-you l-like to d-do?" Hinata says after a moment of silence.

"I like to train with my brother Itachi."

"Oh."

"You're weird you know?" Sasuke says bluntly. Hinata looks at him shocked before looking down at her hands, poking her fingers together.

"I-I'm sorry." She whispers. Sasuke looks at her and quickly apologizes. He takes her hand and she 'eeps', blushing a dark red.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way! I'm sorry, I mean you're different. I like it." He says smiling. This makes Hinata smile. After a few minutes of talking a maid comes to being Sasuke to his father. Before he leaves he hugs Hinata, and plants a quick kiss on her cheek. "Let's promise to be friends forever okay?" Sasuke says cheerfully. Hinata blushes for the tenth time that day, feeling light-headed. She nods smiling widely.

"P-promise, f-friends f-forever!"

Sorry it was kinda short. Next chapter will be longer. Tell me what you think! Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review. Hope you like this chapter too. Like I promised, its longer. Please enjoy and please review!

Hinata's POV: 6 years later

I sit in the back of the class like usual, before anyone got here. I sigh and take out my notebook, reviewing some notes for our test Friday. I hear the classroom door slide open and I look up from my book and smile softly. Sasuke walked in, closing the door he looks up at me. He smiles and heads up to sit next to me. Me and Sasuke have been best friends since that day six years ago. I'm the only one he allows to see himself smile, besides rare occasions with his family. He sits nexts to me and takes out a notebook to study as well.

"Ohayo Hina-chan." He greets me softly. I smile and blush slightly.

"O-ohayo Sasuke-kun." I say back. I managed to control my stutter mostly when I'm around him. "D-did you study f-for the test Friday?"

"Yeah but I think we should be fine. Don't hurt yourself studying." He pets me on my head. I pout and he laughs.

"I c-could say the same with y-your training." I say and he pouts this time. I giggle at his cute reaction. 'He's so cute' I say to myself. I turn back to my notes and he does the same. We sit in silence, not that either of us mind though. We find it comforting. After a while, the rest of the class files in, some more loud than others. I sigh as the girls swarm around Sasuke. I look away, a small iritation in my chest. The teacher soon walks in and everyone quiets down. For the rest of the day me and Sasuke don't speak. It's custom since whenever I tried before, girls would yell and pick on me before Sasuke stopped it. So we decided that not to speak in school, infront of others. Outside of school however was a different story. We often went to train together. Sometimes going to eachothers house for dinner.

"Hey Hina-chan?" Sasuke says as we walk the route to the training grounds.

"Hm?"

"My mom said if you want to come over for dinner. She already asked your father and he said it was okay." I smile and nod.

"Sure."

"Then how about we go now? We can train at my house, maybe even Itachi can teach us something." Sasuke says, excitedly. I smile at his admiration for his brother. I nod and we head off to the Uchiha compound.

We were greeted by Mikoto, Sasuke's mom, and let into the backyard/training area. Sasuke concentrates really hard and throws a shuriken at the target. I stand in amazement at how good he has gotten. He sure does train hard. The shuriken misses by an inch from the center.

"Good j-job Sasuke-kun." He looks back and smiles.

"Here Hina-chan you try." He hands me three shurikens. I hesitantly take them. I activate the byakugan and focus, throwing the first shuriken, missing the center by a few inches. I grunt in fustration and focus again, throwing the shuriken. This time I miss by two inches. "Relax Hina, if you don't relax your body will mess up." I hear Sasuke say behind me. I take a deep breath before relaxing ass much as possible. I throw the shuriken and it hits the center, by a few centimeters. I smile and turn to Sasuke.

"Look Sasuke! I-I did it!" I say happily. Sasuke laughs and nods.

"Sure did Hina. That's great." He says. Mikoto calls us in and we head into the living room.

"M-mikoto-san, I-I made t-the target!" I say happily. She laughs and pats my head.

"I know sweetie, I saw. Sasuke is a good teacher isn't he?" I nod enthusiastically and she laughs again. I see a slight blush on Sasuke's face. Sasuke goes back out to train after drinking a cup of tea and I help Mikoto-san with dinner. An hour later Fugaku-san comes home with Itachi. I shiver slightly as the males enter. Sasuke is sweet and comfortable to be around. But I get extremely nervous around the scary looking older males. They sit at the table and Sasuke joins them. I hear Sasuke tell Itachi about my shuriken success and how he's gotten better at taijutsu. I smile as I hear their conversation. When dinner is ready, I help Mikoto-san serve dinner. I get up and serve everyone tea, elders first, then Itachi, then Sasuke, and me last.

"Such an elegant girl." Mikoto-san comments. I blush and bow before taking a seat. Dinner is eaten in silence for the most part. That was, until Sasuke asks something I wish he didn't.

"Hey nii-san! Can you teach me and Hinata-chan taijutsu?" Sasuke chirps. Itachi looks shocked at Sasuke before turning his gaze to me. I blush brightly before looking down at my food.

"Sure Sasuke." I could almost hear the smirk in his voice. Sasuke turns to his mother after this.

"Nee Okaa-san, can Hinata-chan sleep over tonight?" He asks, my mouth opens slightly before I close it. I look at Mikoto-san then at Fugaku who was looking at Sasuke curiously.

"Okay but after dinner, Itachi, could you go ask Hiashi if it's okay? We have to make sure it's fine with him first." Mikoto-san says. Itachi nods and the rest of dinner is eaten in silence.  
After dinner me and Sasuke sit in the training area until Itachi comes back. I sigh and poke my fingers together. What if I stay overnight? What if Itachi hurts me? What if he hurts Sasuke? Itachi's scary.

"Hey what's wrong Hina-chan?" Sasuke's voice breaks me out of my thoughts. I look at him then down at my lap.

"N-nothing just nervous." I say softly.

"Don't be. Itachi won't hurt you." He reassures me. I nod, still nervous though. I hear footsteps, me and Sasuke look up to see a smirking Itachi standing a few yards away.

"So children." He says, his deep voice soothing yet scary. "Shall we begin?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews and story favs! A bit of OOC and sorry if my fight scenes or any other parts aren't as good. Please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!

Hinata's POV:

Itachi stands there with a smirk on his face, staring at me and Sasuke with dark humor. Sasuke grins and walks over towards Itachi. He stands about a few yards away and gets into his fighting stance. I activate my byakugan before the fight begins. The fight starts when Sasuke runs towards Itachi. He throws a combo of punches towards Itachi whom easily dodges with ease. Sasuke continues his barrage of punches before he tries to sweep Itachi off his feet with a lower kick. Itachi jumps back and grins slightly.

"Is that all Sasuke?" He says in a tone that irks me. Sasuke grunts and lunges again, a faster barrage containing kicks and punches. He manages to land a few light punches but other than that Itachi is dodging skillfully. Itachi's smirk vanishes and he disappears from sight. Sasuke looks around for him but I notice before he does. Itachi appears behind him and places a kunai on his throat. "Don't let your guard down, make sure to be ready to counter any attack in any situation." He releases the kunai and steps away. "Other than that, you improved." He says. Sasuke grunts and nods, walking back to me he sits down and grins slightly.

"What did you think Hina?" Sasuke says. Smiling I get up to take my turn against Itachi.

"It was g-good Sasuke-kun. W-watch me n-now." I say bravely. I take a deep breath and walk to where Sasuke started. I look at Itachi, byakugan still activated, and sigh. I get into the normal Hyuuga stance, and wait for the perfect chance.

"Your stiff." I hear Itachi say. I jump slightly, not expecting him to speak. Before I can reply or have the chance to move away, Itachi is behind me with the kunai, just like with Sasuke. "If you don't relax you won't respond properly." I think carefully before jabbing onto a pressure point in his arm. He flinches from the unexpected attack and I manage to get away. I leap a few feet away before maintaining the stance again. Itachi smiles now, a creepy sadistic smile that sends shivers up my spine. "Alright then. I won't hold back so much then." I see him activate his sharingan and a sudden rush of fear spreads through me. He runs towards me and throws quick punches. I try to dodge and counter as fast as I can, but only manage to escape half of them. I twirl on my heels and end up behind him jabbing a few chakra points before behind pinned to the floor and a kunai pressed against my throat. My face turns red from embarrasement before he let's me up. Deactivating my byakugan, I walk back to Sasuke, head down, focusing on my shoes.

"Wow Hina-chan you were cool!" Sasuke says. I smile softly before looking away. "You weren't that strong but you were fast for someone our age." Sasuke says bluntly. I nod and glance back at Itachi. His eyes back to normal, but they have a hint of amusement in them. I excuse myself before going to take a shower. Mikoto-san gave me some temporary clothes before taking mine to wash. I thank her and relax when I feel the hot water soothe my aching muscles.  
When I'm done I head back to my room, dressed in a light purple nightgown. I slide the door open to find Sasuke there sitting on my cot. He's wearing shorts and a baggy white shirt. I blush as I close the door behind me.

"S-sasuke? What a-are you d-doing here?" "Hinata, can I stay here tonight?" He asks in a small whisper. I blush a bright red before I sit down next to him.

"W-what?" Was all I could say.

"I've been having nightmares lately and when I'm with you I'm happy. I just thought, with you there I might not have nightmares." He says, averting his eyes from mine. I take in a deep breath before I grab his hand in mine.

"O-okay. I mean, we a-are best f-friends right?" I smile. Sasuke smiles back, more of a sad smile though. We get under the covers, facing eachother.

"Hinata?"

"Hm?" I say sleepily. Sasuke takes my hand and I feel a small blush creep on my face.

"Friends forever right?"

"Mhm. Forever." I say. We both slowly drift to sleep. Before falling completely I hear a soft whisper.

"I love you Hina." I smile right before the darkness takes over.

*The next day*

I wake up to a still sleeping Sasuke. I smile slightly before shaking him.

"Sasuke-kun. W-wake up, we h-have to get r-ready for school." I whisper. He turns over before opening his eyes. He sits up and yawns. I giggle as I see his bedhead. He looks at me sleepily before bursting in a fit of laughter. I look at him confused. It soon dies down and he manages to say what's so funny.

"Your hair Hina! It's hilarious! It looks close to Naruto's hair." He chuckles again as I 'eep' and try to fix my hair hastily.

After we are dressed and fed, we walk together to school. We talk for a bit before we enter the school. Walking to class was normal. We walk inside however, to a group of girls. Mostly the 'we love Sasuke' fan club. In the front in Ino Yamanaka, and next to her is Sakura Haruno. I sigh and Sasuke groans as the girls surround him. They push me away and onto the floor as they crowd him, screaming their undying love for him. I roll my eyes and head to my seat. Sasuke manages to break away before the teacher comes in and tells them to settle down. Sasuke takes seat next to me and looks at me apologetically. I nod before burrying my head in my notes.  
Lunch comes around and I stay in the classroom to eat. Everyone, including Sasuke go outside to eat. I sigh in relief as the quiet room comforts me. I hear the classroom door slide open and close. I look up from my bento box to see Sakura and Ino walking towards me, eyes filled with rage. I gulp audibly as they approach like hungry lioness in a feild filled with gazelle. They stand on each side of me before either of them speak.

"If it isn't the little mouse. Where's your protector Sasuke?" Ino sneers. I feel my palms get sweaty and my hands tremble. I have a bad feeling about this.

"You know, Sasuke is too good for you. You two are always together but you're nothing next to him." Sakura says coldly. Ino nods before grabbing a handful of my hair.

"You have ugly short hair, unlike us. Sasuke likes long hair. And besides. You're not that cute." Ino says.

"We try to give Sasuke our bento boxes and homemade lunches but always refuses. You know why?" Sakura says. "Because he points to his bento box and say you gave him it. That it's better than ours will ever be. So tell me Hyuuga. What's going on between you two?"

"W-what?" I ask confused. I feel a sharp sting in my face when Sakura slaps me.

"Don't play dumb. Are you two together?" She says coldly.

"W-we a-aren't t-together. H-he's m-m-my best f-friend!" I stammer out. They don't seem to believe it before Sakura pulls back to hit me again. I close my eyes and flinch, anticipating the attack that never comes. I feel Ino's grip release and I open my eyes. I see Sasuke standing infront of me, his hand grabbing Sakura's wrist. His eyes are cold and angry.

"Don't you lay another finger on her." He spits venomously. Sakura looks at him, frightened. He let's go and turns to me. He kneels down and carresses the cheek that Sakura hit earlier.

"What's going on between you two huh?!" Sakura screams in rage. Sasuke glares at her before standing up. I never really noticed before but when Sasuke's mad, he looks like a handsome angel of massacre.

"You lay a finger on my girlfriend one more time you will be sorry." He says lowly. But the words struck. Ino and Sakura gasp before Sakura, who's face is flushed growls angrily.

"She says you guys aren't together. Prove it that she's your girlfriend!" She says smugly. Thinking she's won. Sasuke glares at her before kneeling down again. He looks at me before cupping my face in his hands. My face grows increasingly hot. I can tell I'm about to pass out.

"S-s-sasuke?" I say softly. He leans in and presses his lips softly against mine. My eyes go wide in shock as his lips stay on mine. I can slightly taste the rice balls I made him the day before. I hear Sakura and Ino cry and run out the room, right before I pass out. 


	4. Chapter 4

thanks for the reviews and story follows. I'm glad you like it. Hope you enjoy this chapter too. And to those who think it might end soon, there's a lot more coming. Please enjoy and review! Also I'm thinking of changing the teams so instead of Sakura in Team 7, its Hinata. Please review with your answer. Enjoy!

Hinata's POV: *later that day*

Ever since Sasuke kissed me, that's all I could think about. How soft his lips were on mine, how when he kissed me, an explosion of butterflies burst in my stomach. How I actually liked it. Sasuke hasn't left my side all day and now, as we are walking home, I find myself wishing he'd kiss me again. I glance at Sasuke who looks the same as ever and smile. A blush creeps on my face as I gather the courage to speak.

"N-nee Sasuke-kun."

"Hm?"

"W-why did y-you kiss m-me?" I stutter, feeling extremely nervous. He looks at me then away, a light blush on his cheeks.

"Um well. You see, I uh, I like you Hina-chan. I mean, like like you." He says softly. I blush deeper and think.

"D-did you mean w-what you said? A-about me b-being your g-girlfriend?" I ask hesitantly. He nods silently. I look down at the path we are walking on. Without looking at him, I intwine my hand with his. I glance at him to see him smiling. We walk to the Hyuuga compund in silence. We get to the main entrance and I turn to Sasuke to say goodbye. He leans in and kisses me again, just like in the classroom. A soft, sweet kiss.

"Bye Hina-chan." He whispers in my ear before leaving. I walk into the compound and immediately head to my room. I sigh and think back on today. I always had a crush on Sasuke since we were kids but I never thought he'd like me back. A knock on my door startles me out of my thoughts. I quickly shake my head to clear all thoughts before answering.

"C-come i-in." The door slides open to reveal my father, Hiashi. I bow respectfully as I was taught and wait for him to speak. His hard gaze makes me nervous and I strain myself so I don't twiddle my thumbs in anxiety.

"Hinata, we must talk." He says flatly.

"A-about w-what f-father?" I stutter out, unable to contain it.

"About the title as heiress." He says. I look at him confused, I thought Hanabi was the new heir?

"B-but isn't H-hanabi-"

"If you can become a genin and manage to go on at least five successful C-missions by the end of the year, I will give you the heiress title back. I have heard good word that you are improving wonderfully. Don't make me regret this decision. You have eight months to make it. That is all. Get ready for dinner." With that he turns and exits the room. The only sound heard was the soft click of the door. I stare wide eyed in the empty space. I sigh and get ready for dinner. I must not let my father down!

Sasuke's POV:

I walk home after dropping Hinata off. I smile to myself and sigh. I love Hinata, and I'm actually really happy she returns my feelings. When she held my hand, I could've sworn my heart would burst. I make it home right when Itachi enters the door as well.

"Hello Sasuke." He says. I reply with a 'hn' before going to my room. I lay down on my cot when I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in."

"Sasuke, we need to talk." Itachi says when he comes in. I sit up and stare at him boredly.

"What is it nii-san?" I ask impatiently.

"What do you feel towards Hyuuga-san?" He asks in an amused tone. I feel my brow twitch in annoyance.

"I love her Itachi. Why do you care?"

"Then I guess that makes us rivals dear brother."

"What?!"

"I also find myself attracted to the young Hyuuga. And I plan to convince the head Hyuuga to sooner or later wed me to Hinata as the heiress."

"What do you mean Itachi?! Your supposed to marry her sister Hanabi. She's the heiress now!" I practically scream at him. I jump to my feet and clench my hands into fists.

"Hiashi will give her a test to prove herself worthy of the title. If she fails, she will not be heiress and still betrothed to you. But if she succeeds," he smirks. "She will be able to choose which one of us she wants to marry." He says smugly. I grit my teeth before relaxing.

"Then I'll simply tell her your plan." I say victoriously. Itachi just shakes his head.

"If you do, Hiashi will find out and abandon her as hiss daughter and she will lose her Hyuuga title. Do you want that for her?" I stare shocked at Itachi. I never thought he would go so far to get something he wants.

"Tch. Fine, then I will fight you for her. If she does become heiress, then I will make sure she picks me. I love her and she feels the same. You can't seperate us Itachi. Be prepared for one hell of a fight." I say bitterly. He chuckles. Before turning to leave.

"I look forward to it dear brother. I wish you luck." With that he leaves. I sit back down and groan in fustration. No matter what, I have to make sure Hinata stays in love with me.

"I love you Hina.." 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks so much for the reviews guys! They mean a lot to me! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Please review what you think.

Hinata's POV: *two months later*

It's been two months since my father's proposition. I told Sasuke and he seemed encouraging, although I feel like he's not telling me something. He insists it's nothing but I worry. We graduated from the Academy, everyone even Naruto. When Iruka Sensei put us in groups I felt a big disappointment when Sakura was put with Sasuke. Sasuke, after an hour of arguing, managed to convince Iruka Sensei to switch me instead of Sakura. Being on team 7 was hard, especially with Kakashi sensei but I got used to it. My first big mission was the mission to the mist. (A/N: we all know what happened just instead of Sakura it was Hinata. Also this is considered mission one of the five and sorry I didn't really explain much).  
We haven't really went on another C-mission after that. Today is another training day, Kakashi is late as usual.

"Nee Hina-chan!" I hear Naruto's happy voice call out to me. I stop my training and turn to him and smile. He runs up to me and grins his normal goofy grin. He is kind of cute but my heart belongs to Sasuke.

"H-hai N-naruto-kun?"

"Come train with me!" He says. I glance to Sasuke who is practicing combos on one of the logs. He seems to be busy but I can tell he is listening keenly. I look back to Naruto before sighing. I need more hand to hand combat after all.

"S-sure." We walk over to the middle of the feild and I get into my stance. Naruto grins wider before running towards me, ready to punch. I dodge, pushing his hand out of the way, before spinning on my heels so I'm behind him. I go to land a hit but he moves out of the way.

"Kage Bushin!" He yells and ten Naruto's appear. I barely keep up with the constant throws and kicks. Suddenly I'm knocked to the ground and five Naruto's surround me. I close my eyes and wait for the incoming blows. They never come.

"Huh?" I say confused. I open my eyes and see Naruto infront of me, hand extended. He laughs as he helps me up.

"I wouldn't really hurt you Hina-chan!" He says. I smile and nod as my thanks.

"You know, the Hyuuga's style of combat is so rigid." I hear Kakashi's voice say. We all turn to see him on one of the logs, his nose in his usual Icha-Icha books. He glances up and we lock gazes. He gets up and walks towards me, stopping only a few feet away. "It's designed to go with their almost flawless ability to see 360 degrees. However," he pauses and his gaze hardens. "It doesn't suit you. You try to follow the rigid movements and therefore, fail overall to focus on your strong and weak points. Create a new style Hinata. A flexible one that suits you." He says. I nod slowly before he turns to Naruto. "You're sloppy overall." He says simply.

"What?!" Naruto yells. Naruto and Kakashi argue and I laugh awkwardly. I feel a sudden pair of hands grab my wrist and pull me away from them. I gasp and turn to see Sasuke, who looks highly annoyed, dragging me towards the logs. He sits down and I follow.

"W-what's wrong Sasuke-kun?" I whisper. He avoids my gaze and stares at Naruto with a hard gaze. He turns to me and his gaze softens, but only a little.

"Do you like Naruto?" He asks bluntly. I gasp and stare in shock at him.

"W-what? Why w-would you a-ask that?"

"The way you smile at him, it's full of admiration and fondness. Do you like him?" He asks again. I stare at him before giggling. He looks at me confused. "What's so funny?"

"You." I say simply. I get on my knees and look at him, putting one hand to cup his face. I kiss him softly on his lips. He tenses for a moment before relaxing. I part from him and smile warmly. "Sasuke-kun. I o-only like you. I'm y-your girlfriend. N-not Naruto's." I tell him. He blushes before looking away.

"S-sorry Hina-chan. It's just, he calls you Hina-chan too and well.." he trails off. He's silent for a moment before he looks at me. "You're mine Hina. I don't want anyone else to have you." He whispers. I smile and shake my head, blushing.

"No one will Sasuke-kun." I say before getting up. Kakashi walks over to us with a rather silent Naruto.

"We have a new mission. It's a C-mission. We have to protect and deliver a package to the neighboring village. We leave tomorrow morning, be ready." He says. We all nod and part ways. When everyone else is out of sight, I walk closer to Sasuke.

"Nee, Sasuke-kun."

"Hm?"

"Can I s-stay over at y-your place t-tonight? Father w-won't mind since w-we have a mission t-tomorrow." I ask. I sense him tense up slightly.

"Okay." He says emotionlessly. I look at him confused.

"Are y-you okay?" I ask worried. He smiles and nods. We continue the walk in silence. When we get to the Uchiha compound, Fugaku was working late at the Konoha Police department. Mikoto made dinner and after we ate, (me, Sasuke, Itachi, and Mikoto), she sent Sasuke to go bring dinner to Fugaku. I help Mikoto with the dishes and go to my room to change. (They gave me my own seperate room since I'm practically family.) I hear a knock at the door right at I finish.

"C-come in!" Itachi enters the room and closes the door silently behind him. Blushing I notice that I haven't spent much time with the other male at all. I feel suddenly selfconsious in my nightgown. "I-Itachi-san!" I say nervously. He smiles a handsome smile.

"Hello Hinata-chan. You look lovely." He says, making me blush a deeper red. "I came to check up on you. My my you have grown." He chuckles, sending odd shivers up my spine.

"I-I..t-thank y-you." I say nervously. I never noticed how alike Sasuke and Itachi looked. Sasuke looking more like his mom and Itachi his dad. Yet their eyes are almost the same. The same emotion is held when they see me. But Itachi's holds another emotion I don't know of. He walks closer until he is a foot away from me. "U-um I-Itachi-kun?" I say hesitantly. He cups my face with one hand and strokes it with his thumb.

"Hm? You look quite lovely in blue." He remarks, talking about my nightgown. He leans forward until he is right next to my ear. "You know Hinata, you have captured me too." His cool breath tickles my skin, sending goosebumps up my arms. I smell a hint of mint (hah a rhyme) and oddly jasmines to his breath.

"W-what do y-you m-mean?" I ask, blushing more, if possible. He backs away and sighs looking rather sad.

"Ah, you seem to have forgotten. I hope you remember one day Hinata. Well, I shall leave you to rest. Goodnight my sweet lily." He says before leaving the room. I stare into space for a moment, taking deep breaths trying to calm my fast heart. What did he mean? And why does that nickname sound familiar? I sigh and lay down to rest and wait for Sasuke. Around 11'oclock I hear the door open and close. Soon a familiar body is laying next to me and wraps me in his arms.

"Sorry I'm late Hina. Otou-san kept me there for a while." Sasuke whispers. I nod and cuddle close to him. I love this Sasuke, the one only I got to see. He kisses the top of my head as I drift off to sleep.

Okay so I hope you liked it. I wanted to add a sweet fluffy chappy since I won't be uploading tomorrow. Hope you liked it! Also what did Itachi mean by remember? Hmmm, well you'll find out next chappy. Also if you didn't know, I like logs hehe! Hope you enjoyed and please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

I only got one review for the last chapter TT_TT I'm sorry if the chapter wasn't so good and sorry for not updating yesterday. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review!

Hinata's POV:

I wake up before the sun is even up and get ready for the day. Sasuke is still asleep when I'm done so I pack his stuff and wake him up. He gets dressed and I head to the kitchen to pack our lunch.  
I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist and I look to see Sasuke's head resting on my shoulder.

"So tired." He groans. I giggle and nod. Finishing the rice balls.

"I know, but we have to be early." I tell him. He let's go and groans again. "Don't complain. We will be done by the weekend." I tell him.

"It's Wednesday." He states. I turn to him and hand him his lunch.

"And we will be so good that we finish Saturday morning if you don't complain and we get started early." I say. He rolls his eyes and takes the bento box. He goes back to get his stuff and I wait for him infront of the compound.

"Okay let's go." He says from behind me. We walk to the village gate, our team meeting spot, and notice Naruto and Kakashi already there. Naruto seems more quiet then usual and Kakashi's presence seems different. I feel chills run down my spine as Kakashi explains the change in plans.

"The package we have to deliver is actually a ransom for a kidnapped child from the village hidden in the sand. He was transported to the village in the rice country. This was upgraded to a B mission. Are you ready?" Kakashi says. We nod and head off on the path. We walk in silence and I notice Naruto is unusually quiet.

"N-naruto-kun? W-what's wrong?" I ask. He looks at me and grins but somethings off. His eyes are glowing red. I gasp and stop in my tracks. I look at Sasuke who's eyes glow a ghostly purple, and Kakashi's a ominous yellow. I turn around and start running away. The village gates start slowly receding, getting farther and farther away. Everything melts away and I trip over my feet. I yell as the three gang up on me, as they go to strike, I bolt upright. I pant heavily and look around me, I'm still in Sasuke's house, and its a little past midnight. I look at Sasuke who is sprawled out on the floor snoring lightly. I take deep breaths, trying to control me breathing and trembling. It was a nightmare.

I get up and walk to the kitchen, unable to go back to sleep. I go to make the bento boxes and desert for me and Sasuke. I hear a very light tapping, footsteps. The kitchen door opens and I feel a familiar presence. I tense slightly as I feel a pair of arms slide around my waist. I turn my head to see a dark set of eyes looking at mine. Long black locks cover the face and I blush as I realize how close we are.

"I-Itachi-san! W-what a-are you d-doing here?" I stutter out, still shocked. He smiles a sweet smile and chuckles. The sound rings through the small kitchen. It is a nice sound and full of, what is it, love?

"Just checking on my precious lily." He whispers in my ear. Shivers shoot up my spine as his breath ghosts against my neck.

"Y-you're.." too close, I want to say. "W-why a-are you u-up?" I say instead. He let's go of me and sits on the table. Resting his chin on his hands. I finish the bento boxes and he continues to stay silent. I make us some tea and sit down. I bite my lip, pondering what I should say. "W-what's wrong?" I ask delicately.

"I couldn't sleep." He says flatly.

"W-why? I-if I may a-ask." I say softly. He glances at me then looks away.

"Hinata, do you love Sasuke?" He asks,n slightly annoyed. I blush a deep red and nod.

"Y-yes.." I whisper. He sighs and looks back at me.

"What if you promised something to someone? Would you still love Sasuke?"

"W-what kind of p-promise? And of c-course I w-would!" I try to say strongly. He looks at me for a long moment before standing up. Washing his cup and walking towards the door.

"In due time you'll remember." He says and walks out, back to his room. I sigh and get up as well, I have to wake Sasuke soon.

We get to the meeting spot before anyone else. Once everyone was gathered, we head off to the rice country to deliver the package. Sasuke and Naruto argue most of the way there and I giggle at their bickering. Kakashi sighs before stopping abruptly. We all stop and get into positions. We hear a slight rusting in the trees before four ninja's pop out of the shadows. We each take a ninja, mine being a rather tall male with a katana. As the man swings at me, I dodge and activate my byakugan. After several minutes of fighting, all the ninja's are on the floor unconsious. I sigh and run to Sasuke and Naruto.

"A-are you t-two okay?" I ask. Naruto nods and grins.

"They were no match for my Kage Bushin!" He boasts. Sasuke rolls his eyes and nods.

"Yeah I'm okay." He says. I nod and sigh in relief. They head over to Kakashi and I follow. Before I get too far I feel a presence behind me. I whirl around to see the Katana ninja behind me. Before I can react, I feel a cold knife dig into my right abdomen area. I look wide eyed, my senses going crazy. All the sounds and pain are immediately gone. I taste copper in my mouth and everything seems to go slow. I see Kakashi kill the man and turn to me. I collapse into a pair of arms, Naruto's by the orange color. My vision slowly goes black. Before I fall unconsious, I hear Sasuke yell my name then, nothing. 


	7. Chapter 7

NOTICE: Thanks to those who reviewed and I won't be updating as much due to school and hw and etc. Sorry for any errors. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. I had a bad day and it would cheer me up a lot. I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading my story.

Itachi's POV: *eight years ago*

I walk down the same path as I always did to go to the stream. I walk into a secluded area and sit down on my usual tree stump. I sigh and put my head in my hands, rubbing my face. My life has gone to normal, to crazy in the last five days. Five days ago I was a jonin, now I'm an Anbu and have to show my effort to become captain. I sigh once again and stare at the slow moving stream. I hear a few sounds coming from a small distance away. It sounds like rocks being thrown into the stream. I get up and walk to the source. I turn around a bush and see a small girl around Sasuke's age, four, in a tattered midnight blue kimono. Her bangs frame her face and two pieces fall on the sides of her face. I could tell by her lavender eyes that she was a Hyuuga. However she seemed different. She was soft, fragile. I step on a twig and she spins to me, activating her weak byakugan. I almost smile at her face. She was terrified but she's trying to act feirce.

"W-w-who's t-there?!" She asks timidly. Her soft voice making me want to hug her, which is highly unusual for me. I put up my hands in surrender as I cautiously walk closer. As I near her I notice she has no branch mark on her, so is she from the main family?

"I'm Itachi Uchiha. From the Uchiha clan. I won't hurt you, I promise." I say sincerly. After a short silence she nods and relaxes completely. She sits down in the grass and brings her knees to her chest. I walk and sit down infront of her. I smile gently at her. "What are you doing here? What's your name?" I ask her. She looks at me then lowers her head.

"M-my n-name is H-hinata..H-hyuuga.." she says in a whisper.

"Why are you here Hinata-chan. Shouldn't you be home?"

"I d-don't want t-to g-go home!" She protests. Her eyes become foggy with tears. She wipes them away frantically before looking down.

"But your mother must be worried. Want me to take you to her?" That's when she broke down sobbing. I stare in shock, what did I say? I go and sit next to her and before realizing what I was doing, I picked her up and sat her on my lap, hugging her. "I'm sorry, what's wrong Hinata-chan?" I ask worried.

"M-my..m-m-mommy..i-i-is d-dead!" She croaks out between sobs. I gasp at ny stupidity and hug her tighter, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Shh I'm so sorry Hinata-chan. Shh it'll be okay. Don't cry.." I coo to her. After a few minutes her sobs die down to mere hiccups.

"M-my sister H-Hanabi..s-she d-died g-giving birth t-to her." She stutters. I nod understandingly.

"Well your mommy is probably looking down on you and wishing you wouldn't cry. You're too pretty to cry." I tell her, wiping the last of her tears with my thumb. Hinata looks up at me with her big lavender eyes.

"I-I'm p-pretty?" She asks confused. I nod and smile at her. Suddenly her face brightens to the most stunning smile. I feel my heart quicken and my face flush slightly. She gives me a big hug and thanks me. I take her home and say goodbye to her. For the next few weeks I would find her occasionally by the same area waitig for me. I started to enjoy her company a lot and enjoyed her smiles. One evening she came with a few flowers and a red kimono with black designs on them. Making her face stick out more. Her hair had a flower crown in it.

"H-hello Ita-kun" she smiles brightly. I greet her and sit next to her in the shade.

"You look really nice Hina-chan. What's the occasion?" I ask, chuckling slightly when she blushes. She hands me the flowers and pokes her fingers together.

"U-um w-well..today's m-my b-birthday. I'm f-five n-now." She says. I smile and nod, grabbing her to sit on my lap.

"Okay then birthday girl. What would you like to do?" I ask her. She thinks for a moment before whispering in my ear.

"I w-want Ita-kun t-to w-wear the f-flower crown." I look at her confused for a moment, about to protest. She starts pouting and I feel my heartbeat speed up. I look away, slightly flushed as she puts the crown on my head. We talk and play for a few hours before she went to go home. She looks at me, like she hass something to say.

"What is it Hina-chan?" I bend down to her level and take her hand. I have started taking a real liking to her. I won't deny my feelings. When she's older I hope to ask for her hand.

"I-Ita-kun?" She asks softly. "C-can you p-promise m-me something?" I smile and nod, ruffling her hair.

"Of course, anything."

"P-promise to l-love m-me? W-when I-I'm older..I w-want a p-prince c-charming like Ita-kun!" She says, her voice filled with affection. I could tell I was blushing a lot by her smile.

"Would you want me as a husband?" I ask her. She thinks for a moment before nodding. "Promise?" I ask uncertainly.

"P-promise Ita-kun! Do y-you promise?" She asks, I nod.

"I promise to love you and be your prince as long as you want me." I tell her. She laughs and hugs me tightly. I take her home and go home happy. I don't even care that I was wearing a flower crown.

*present time*

I wake up from another dream of her. Her stunning smile, and her laugh. Then my heart sinks when I remember that she belongs to Sasuke. I sigh and get up and go to the kitchen. The night before was when I hugged her from behind. I sigh and take out a bento box that has my name on it. I smile at Hinata's work, she really is amazing.  
I leave the compound at noon and head to the hokage tower. I walk and enjoy the quiet of the nearly empty streets. Today is a slow market day so I'm glad. I make it to the hokage tower and knock on the door to the hokage's room. After hearing the 'okay' I enter to find a stressed looking Sarutobi. I stand infront of him and bow respectfully.

"Hokage-sama."

"Ah Itachi, just the person I need. I have a assignment for you." He says, and I nod. "I need you to assist Kakashi's team, it seems they encountered a group of rouge ninja and a team member was hurt. They are too far to travel back and they need someone with some medical training. All our medics are busy at the moment." He says, my eyes widen as I realize, and pray it's not, it could Hinata.

"If I may ask, who is injured?"

"Hyuuga Hinata." My heart drops and my body feels cold. He tells me the instructions and location. I nod and hastily leave. I run out the gate and rush to them at full speed. Within ten minutes I found them in a makeshift tent. I tell them the reason I'm here and quickly tend to Hinata. Her wounds are bad, she needs to see a real medic soon.

"Aniki can you help her?!" Sasuke asks, trembling slightly. He is shocked and looks horrible.

"For now but she needs to see a medic right away. Kakashi, would it be okay if I take her with me so you can still continue your mission?" I say coldly and practically. Trying to hide my fear of losing her. Kakashi is silent for a moment before nodding.

"But we can't just leave her!" Sasuke protests. After a scolding from Kakashi, Sasuke is silent and kisses Hinata goodbye on the cheek. I grit my teeth and head back, again full speed, to the village.  
I get back in record time and hurry to the hospital, threatening anyone and everyone to see her. After five minutes she was seen. I wait for an hour, pacing back and forth, before a medic ninja came out.

"Itachi?" The medic says. I nod and look for any sign that she's okay. The ninja smiles softly and I take that as a good sign. "She suffered serious damage but she's okay now. You can see her if you'd like." I nod and thank him, heading to her room. I find her asleep in the bed and I sit on a chair next to the bed. I grab her hand and stroke it with my thumb. I put my head down and kiss her hand, leaving my head down.

"I'm sorry..I love you." I whisper. 


	8. Chapter 8

NOTICE: thanks so much for the reviews they cheered me up so much and I'm glad you all like it. Enjoy and please review!

Hinata's POV:

"P-promise to l-love m-me? W-when I-I'm older..I w-want a p-prince c-charming like Ita-kun!"

I open my eyes slowly as the words echo in my head. I feel the pain in my lower abdomen and wince slightly. I look to my right and see Itachi holding my hand. He is asleep, which makes me blush slightly. How long was I out? I move my hand slowly out of his and he stirs lightly. I comb my fingers through his silky hair. I can't believe I forgot our promise. What am I going to do? I love two people who am I going to choose? I'm so lost in thought I don't realize that Itachi is up. He chuckles and snaps me out of my thoughts.

"What's s-so funny?" I say quietly, my throat slightly hurting.

"Your face, it's adorable when your thinking." He says, smiling. I roll my eyes and smile at him. He stares at me for a moment and puts his head in my hand. "Do you remember?" He whispers.

"Yes." I whisper back. He smiles regretfully.

"I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Making you choose between me or Sasuke," He smiles bitterly before saying, "and for not giving up on you." I laugh softly at this before stroking his cheek.

"Don't be sorry. Whatever happens, happens for a reason." I explain. He nods and I continue, "I will talk to Sasuke when he comes back." He looks down and grimances.

"Are you sure about this?" I nod. Sasuke came back the next day, but I had to stay for and extra two days to make sure I recover properly. When I got out of the hospital, Sasuke was the first one I saw. I sit on the floor in the Uchiha compound facing Sasuke. He looks worried and confused.

"Sasuke.." I start out whispering. I talk to him and tell him about my encounter with Itachi as a child, before him. I explain the situation, and watch the emotions play in his eyes; betrayal, hurt, sadness, anger, jealousy, and then fear. After all was said, Sasuke was silent. "S-sasuke?"

"Do you still love me?" He asks, uncertainly.

"O-of course I-I do!" I exclaim. He smiles when he hears that, his competetive smile.

"Okay then. Me and Itachi will fight for you. We will both do what we can for you to love us. When the time is up, and you're heiress again, you can decide who you love." He says, determination in his voice. "Is that okay with you Hina-chan?" He asks softly afterwards. I think for a moment before nodding slowly. He grins and hugs me tight. "You heard then Itachi? From this point on, I won't let you have her." He says. Itachi comes out from the kitchen and nods, smirking. I blush at the determination of both men. Sasuke then grabs my hand and pulls me up. I squeak as he pulls me into another hug from behind. He locks gazes with Itachi.

"She's mine." He says huskily. I shiver at his tone and Itachi shakes his head.

"We will see brother." Itachi walks off and Sasuke whispers how he wants to take me on a date and I reluctantly agreed.

Three months passed and the two men haven't given up. I went on two more C-missions with the team and Sasuke has done so much to try and make me happy. Dates and flowers, since I don't like jewelry. He spends time with me and I feel really happy around him.  
Itachi has done a few 'home' dates, no kissing of course for both men. It wouldn't be fair. Itachi treats me like a lady and respects me as well. Giving me some space when needed, unlike Sasuke whom is very protective and cautious. Each has their own qualities that makes me love them. There are times however when I cry. I feel like a horrible person, loving two people and dating both. I would cry and escape to the top of the village gate to think. I don't know who to choose and I don't want to make either sad. I sigh as I get up from the gate edge, another thinking day to myself. I climb down thhe gate and walk to the team 7 training area. I see Kakashi there talking with Sasuke. They turn to me and I immediately notice Sasuke is annoyed.

"W-what's wrong S-sasuke-kun?" I ask. Kakashi sighs and looks up at the sky.

"The chunin exams are comming up and I want to take Sasuke away to train privately." Kakashi-sensei says. "However Sasuke refuses to go."

"I won't leave Hinata alone!" He protests. I feel a pang in my heart as I realize Sasuke is refusing possibly great training because of me.

"G-go Sasuke. I-I'll be okay." I reassure him. He argues for a while before I manage to convince him to go. He leaves later that day so we go back to pack his things.

"I don't want to leave you." He says. I nod and hold his hand in mine.

"I-I know. B-but you have t-to. Do it f-for me. Train h-hard and b-become chunin." I say. He looks at me and nods. We get to the compound and I wait for him to pack his stuff. With permission from Mikoto, I make a big bento box for Sasuke. I give him the box before he leaves, kissing his cheek goodbye. He kisses my forehead and disappears quickly. I sigh and sit on the kitchen table.  
Mikoto comes in smiling as usual, and sits across from me. She takes my hand and tells me he will be okay. I nod absentmindedly.

"Would you like to stay here? I'm sure Itachi could train you for the Chunin exams." She says, snapping me out of my thoughts. I look at her confused.

"B-but wouldn't f-father p-protest?" I ask. Mikoto shakes her head.

"Itachi already asked him and he gave him his blessing and also good luck." She giggles, I smile bitterly at what my father meant. I'm weak.

"I-if it's o-okay t-then.." I bite my lip and nod. Mikoto smiles brightly and claps her hands. Getting up she walks towards me room.

"Then let us get your room ready! You will need a months worth of things! Ooh and we can go shopping too! Wouldn't that be nice?" She goes on rambling about the new clothes that would look 'lovely' on me. I stare in shock though, a month? Sasuke will be gone for a month! I'll be stuck in the same house with Itachi for a month! I think about the future and what will happen.

The first two days I spent with Mikoto shopping and cooking since Itachi was coming home from a mission sometime soon. The second night, I was up walking around restlessly. I hear a creak in the floorboards and I instinctly go into a defensive position. I hear the chuckle that I love and instantly relax. Itachi opens the door to the living room and enters quietly. I sit down and he does the same.

"How w-was your m-mission?" I ask. He shrugs and smirks.

"Same as always, boring."

"Show off."

"Soon you will be too." He says. I laugh sarcastically at that and he looks at me seriously. "Hinata." He says, "Your father changed your conditions." He says. "If you become chunin, you will be heiress. And since I am your mentor, I will make sure you have what it takes." I stare at him, his dedication to me is amazing. I smile and blush, nodding. He gets up and motions for me to follow. He takes me to my room and kisses my forehead. "Get rest." He whispers. "Tomorrow our training begins."

A/N: okay soo I'm thinking of making an alternate ending so you can see who she picks and what happens if she changes her mind. If you'd like that please tell me! Its just an idea. A few more chapters left. Hope you liked and sorry for any errors. Please review! 


	9. Chapter 9

NOTICE: hey sorry for the late upload. I started school and I'm getting adjusted. I will also probably not upload as much because I got onto my schools swim team and will have practice every weekday. So sorry in advance for the late updates. Hope you guys like this chapter and also at the end of the story I will make an alternative ending. Sorry if this chappy is a lil boring I promise next one will be better. So please enjoy and please review!

Hinata's POV:

I wake up early in the morning, before dawn, and take a shower. I stand in the shower as the warm water hits my skin. I sigh and hit the wall in fustration. I have to become stronger. I need to become a chunin, not for the boys, but to prove to father how much I've changed. When I'm done I get out the shower and get changed to training clothes. I walk outside barefoot to enjoy the morning breeze, since its still early. I wait for Itachi for a little while. I sense a slight chakra. Behind me and spin around in time to block an attack. I look at Itachi's smirking face and huff in annoyance.

"Very good Hina-chan." He comments. I only nod and head to the middle of their training feild.

"Shall we start Ita-kun?" I ask. He nods and we begin our long and rigorous training.

Three weeks pass and my training has improved. I was able to surpace Itachi in speed, however I don't plan to go that fast on an opponent. As well as created my own style of fighting, and mastered it. The month is almost up, and I sigh in relief. I can't wait to see Sasuke and fight with him.  
I yawn and get up from my futon and get dressed. Walking out of my room in the Hyuuga Compound and to my father's study. I knock and hear the signal to enter.

"F-father." I bow politely which he waves away.

"What do you want? I'm busy." He says coldly. I nod and tremble lightly.

"W-well, I-I wished t-to speak to y-you a-about o-our agreement." I say softly. He looks up at me and sighs. He motions for me to sit and I obey. I start to speak, "w-well f-father, in a w-week I s-shall see i-if I qualify t-to b-be a c-chunin," I begin. "A-afterwards I-I w-would be h-heiress again c-correct?" I ask uncertainly, he nods.

"Get on with it, what do you want." He says, impatients in his voice.

"I j-just wanted t-to say t-that once I-I'm heiress, I w-want to c-change us f-for the better. S-so please d-don't influence m-my choice f-for m-my h-husband." I try to say as sternly as I can. He looks shocked for a moment before his hard face returns to normal. He nods and I excuse myself. I leave the compound and take a walk. The village is peaceful early in the morning. I walk down to the hokage's office to check if Sasuke returned yet. I miss him so much and I can't wait to see him again. I walk up the many stairs and finally reach the door. I knock and hear Hokage-sama say to enter. I open the door and gasp in surprise.  
Sasuke stands next to Kakashi and looks at me, smiling. His hair grew longer and he's slightly taller. I run to the male and hug him tightly. I hear the other 2 men chuckle but I ignore them. I inhale deeply as the scent of pine, musk, and spices makes me relax against Sasuke. I feel tears prick at my eyes.

"You're back.." I whisper, he chuckles and kisses the top of my head.

"Yeah, I am." I look up at him, his voice is the same as I remembered. He gets dismissed by Kakashi and we run off to the outskirts of the village. We sit down under a big tree, and he wraps his arms around me. I smile and cuddle closer to him.

"I've m-missed you." I whispered.

"I missed you too Hina." He holds me tighter and his voice suddenly goes dark. "Itachi didn't do anything to you did he?" I giggle at his jealousy and shake my head.

"Other t-than two homemade d-dinners and t-train me for t-the chunin e-exams, no." I tell him. He smiles and sighs in relief. We spend the next few hours until the sun sets in the sky. Sasuke gets up and offers his hand to me which I accept. We walk back to the village and start to head home.  
After a bit of walking, Sasuke takes a detour, dragging me with him. We walk more until I find that we are In the upper class of Konoha. Mainly the shopping and dining district.

"Sasuke? W-why are we h-here?" I ask confused. He smiles and drags me to a fancy restaurant. I gasp and shake my head violently. "N-no! Sasuke, d-dont-"

"I can't take the girl I love to a nice restaurant the day I return?" He asks, upset. I shake my head again.

"I-It's not t-that! I-It's so expensive!" I protest. Sasuke shakes his head and holds up a rather full wallet. After a few minutes of protesting I give up and go with him inside. I notice a lot of the girls and women staring hungrily at Sasuke and an irritation grows in my chest. Then I notice that they glare hatefully at me. The hostess takes us to a table and talks sweetly to Sasuke. When she looks at me she glares and I could hear the poison in her sweet voice. I shrink into my chair and I overhear a few girls in the next table over.

"Oh my god, that guy is so hot." A girl says.

"Yeah but I wonder who that ugly chick is that he's with." Another girl says in disgust.

"She's probably a total slut." I hear a unison of 'yeah's and I sigh. I look towards Sasuke to see he disappeared. I look around and spot him by the gossip girl's table. He slams his fists down on their table, shocking me and the girls. They didn't realize he was there. He glares at each of them and speaks lowly, but dangerously.

"Don't you dare talk about her that way. She's my fiancèe, a ninja, and an amazing person. Way better than you will ever be. I hear another word concerning her, and I promise to make your life a living hell." He whispers darkly, scaring the girls terribly. They nod and he walks back to me. He sits down and grabs my hand. "Don't listen to them, they don't matter." He tries to reassure me. I just nod meakly. The rest of the night went amazing. He walks me home and kisses me on the cheek. "Good night Hina-chan." He whispers in my ear. When I enter my house I see father standing a few feet away. I avoid his eyes and head upstairs.

The next few days pass without much of an event. I spend time with Sasuke and we prepare for the exams. The day of the exam comes and I tremble nervously. We all gather in the exam building and Kakashi tells us to be careful. He whispers something to Sasuke which gets him irritated. He tells me not to worry which fails to calm me either way.  
Once inside we all find the rest of the rookie 9, and other genin as well. Sakura quickly spots the error of the first door and we head to the correct room. We enter to find a scary looking man with a bunch of jonin there. He explains the rules of our written exam, and Naruto freaks out. I giggle at how stressed he looks. We sit down in our assigned seats, mine next to Naruto, and begin. An hour passes and I'm almost done, Naruto still hasn't written a thing. I whisper to him for him to copy but he refuses.  
The instructor stops us and tells us he's about to give the final question, but that if we fail our whole team fails. I start to get nervous and I glance at Sasuke who looks at me and nods in encouragement. I stay silent and wait. A couple of genin back out and their teams leave. I start to get more nervous, my palms become sweaty and I'm about to raise my hand when Naruto raises his hand. I look at him in shock before he slams his hand on the desk, which causes me to jump slightly. (A/N: yeah I can't find the exact quote so I'm just describing it sorry if its boring. *sweatdrop*) Naruto says he won't back down, and he won't go back on his word. Somehow I feel calmer and fewer and fewer people back out until no one leaves. A long silence fills the air before the instructor smirks. He tells us we all pass. Shock and confusion fill each of us. So he explains his "tenth question". I look at Naruto then Sasuke and smile widely.

"W-we did it!" I say happily. Suddenly someone crashes through the window and I gasp. A purple haired woman stands their with a creepy smile.

"Alright maggots! It seems you passed the first exam." She says. She looks at us shocked and mutters something about the test being easy and that there's a lot of us left. "I'll be the instructor for the next part, names Anko. Follow me for the second part of the test." She says and jumps out the window again. We look around confused before we follow her to a big forest area with gates around it. Once we are all there she grins. "Okay, everyone get the correct paperwork and fill it out. For your second test you will have to go through the forest of death." I gulp and look at Sasuke nervously.

"F-f-forest o-of d-death?" I whisper. I shake slightly as she continues the explaination of the scrolls and rules. After the paperwork is filled we get out scroll, the Earth scroll. We walk over to our assigned gates and I grab Sasuke's hand subconsiously. He tightens his grip on my hand and when we hear the whistle, we run, along with naruto, into the darkness of the Forest of Death. 


	10. Chapter 10

**_Thanks to those who reviewed so sorry for the late upload. I have been absolutely exhausted lately. Sorry if it's a little short and there are probably errors since its late and I'm tired. Anyways, hope you enjoy and please review._**

**Sasuke's POV:**

I rush into the darkness, hands intertwined with Hinata's. Naruto is somewhat silent as we make our way through the Forest of Death. When I feel we are a safe distance, I motion for everyone to stop. We hide under the shelter of a huge tree, surrounded by thick bushes. I sit against the trunk of the tree and motion for everyone to sit near me. I clear my throat and look at Hinata, then to Naruto.

"Okay guys, listen, this is going to be hard, especially because we have a lot of stronger opponents around us. So we need a plan and formation." I explain to the two, who nod in agrement. "Hinata will be our eyes, and will remain in the middle of the formation. She will spot any traps, suspicious characters, and enemies." I look at Hinata who seems nervous and give her hand a slight squeeze for encouragement. I look to Naruto, who I've considered my non-blood related brother. I look sternly into his eyes and continue. "You'll be in the front Naruto, to protect Hinata and to block any surprise oncoming attacks. Okay?"

"He he he! Of course! I'll beat anyone before they can lay a scratch on us." He says, grinning his goofy grin. I sigh in slight annoyance but nod.

"Good, let's hope so. Now I'll be in the back, just in case anyone wants to take us from behind. Now how shall we scout our food sources and enemy scrolls?" I ask. Surprisingly, Naruto answers first.

"I noticed a river a little while ago. We can fish and gather some berries for our food." He says.

"I can s-see w-with my byakugan w-what scroll a-an enemy i-is c-carrying. If w-we rest a-and keep g-guard d-during the day, t-then travel a-at d-dusk to night, we c-can catch t-the enemy off g-guard." I hear Hinata chime in. I nod and sigh. I tell Naruto to fetch firewood and start setting up camp around the tree. Hinata goes off to gather berries and I think for a few moments. The sound of a twig snapping brings me out of my thoughts. I turn towards the sound to see Naruto with a big bundle of sticks. He places them on the floor and starts making a fireplace.

"Nee Sasuke-kun." I hear him call out my name.

"Hn."

"You and I have always been rivals. Hinata is among the many things we would consider to fuel that rivalry." He says. I tense up when he mentions Hinata. I stare at him intently but he ignores it and continues. "I'll give up my chase after her but you got to promise me something."

"And what's that dobe?"

"Don't lose her to anyone teme." I stare at him in shock for a moment before quickly recovering. I nod and just as I do, Hinata comes back with a makeshift basket and a decent amount of berries. We all sit down and enoy the small meal as the sun sets and day one of our test really begins.

***meanwhile elsewhere***

"Will you accept this mission?"

"Hai."

"Do you understand your objective?"

"Hai. I understand."

"And?"

"I shall not harm them."

"Good. Now go."

"Hai, Hiashi-sama."

"Oh, and Itachi?"

"Hai?"

"Do not fail, don't forget to deliver the message to her."

"Hai."

***Back in the Forest of Death: 8:23pm(still Sasuke's POV)***

"Naruto." I say quietly. We stop moving through the trees and Hinata quietly activates her byakugan. She points northeast of Naruto who nods and rushes off in that direction. We quietly follow behind him. After a few yards we stop and Hinata looks around for a moment.

"Three grass ninja, they have the Heaven scroll." She whispers. I nod and make a few signs to Naruto who nods and takes off to the left, I, to the right. I wait in the trees, as our targets get into sight. A female ninja is standing guard as her teamates are asleep. I listen for the signal, a birds call from Hinata. When I hear it I quickly drop to the ground and sprint towards the girl. The kinouichi looks shocked before pulling out a kunai to defend herself. Before she gets the chance to attack, Naruto grabs her from behind and restrains her. I quickly pinch a nerve in her throat to knock her unconsious. Hinata jumps down from her tree gracefully and walks towards the tent of the sleeping nin. She does a few handsigns before releasing a seal that sealed the tent. She quietly grabs the scroll and we retreat back to our safe area.

"He he he we did it! Now all we got to do is get back to the tower in the middle and we are clear!" Naruto boasts. I chuckle and sigh in relief.

"It won't be that easy dobe." I say.

"Huuh? Why not?" He whines. I hit his head and grit my teeth in annoyance.

"Because there will be teams around there ready to attack and get scrolls from those who are done." I explain. He 'ooh's and looks at me expectedly.

"Then how do we get past them?" He asks.

"We will go around the least populated area and fight when needed." I state simply. We start to walk towards the middle. Naruto talks throughout most of the walk, other than that, it's pretty much silent. I start thinking about after the chunin exams and about Hinata. What if she picks Itachi? Or what if she doesn't love me anymore. I start to panic, to others my face is as stoic as ever, but somehow Hinata knows. She grabs my hand and squeezes it. I look at her and she smiles kindly.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun." She whispers. I nod in return and then it hits me. She didn't stutter. A small smile creeps on my face and I feel slightly better. After a while we stop to rest. Hinata convinces me to rest with Naruto as she standss guard. I lay down under our makeshift tent and close my eyes. I hear Hinata's footsteps pacing outside. I slowly nod off to sleep.

I wake up to the trees rustling. Still half asleep I try to fall asleep when I hear a muffle scream. I bolt upright and run out to find Hinata being taken by a dark figure. Before I could get to him he disappears, leaving only a paper behind. I pick it up and look at it. It reads:

_'Catch me if you can. You have until tomorrow at dusk, or else.'_

I must get Hinata back, at any costs.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So sorry for the late review! I've been busy with school and my swimming competitions. Also, I only got one review for the last chapter and it made me sad. I hope you like this chapter though! Please please review!

Sasuke's POV:

I crumble the note and grit my teeth. I storm over to Naruto and wake him up violently.

"Wh-what?!" He screams, startled. I toss him the crumbled paper and start packing up our makeshift camp and supplies. From the corner of my eye I see him curse and fix himself. In less then five minutes we are packed and searching for Hinata. I growl as we advance into the dark forest. I look at Naruto who seems just as determined as I am.

"Naruto." I whisper.

"Hm?"

"We have to get her back quickly. She could die." I whisper the last part.

"You don't have to tell me that teme." He grits through his teeth.

I motion for him to follow me as we head toward the western part of the forest. I hear a few rustling in the tree behind us and I throw a kunai towards the noise. The kunai was easily deflected and a figure appears from the tree. I gasp at the sight.

"What are YOU doing here?!"

Hinata's POV:

I struggle against my restraints as I look up at the dark figure who kidnapped me. I was on patrol when I heard some rustling in the trees. When I went to attack the intruder, he got to me first and covered my mouth. Instinctly I screamed, and he fled, with me in his arms.

"Hinata-sama." I hear a familiar voice say. I gasp at the recognition and slightly tense. Activating my byakugan, I stare to make sure I'm not mistaken. The figure walks towards me and I see him grin maliciously. "It's so nice to see you Hinata-sama." The smooth, deep voice says. I finally manage to get the mouth gag off of me, and glare up at my kidnapper.

"Neji-san" I spit out venomously. He grins wider and chuckles darkly. He bends down until he is eye level with me and takes out a kunai. I visibly gulp and stare in shock at him. "W-why N-neji?" I stutter out.

"Don't think I'll let you get the chance to become chunin, Hinata-sama. I'm tired of following you in your shadow. I'll eliminate you and show that the main branch is no match for me." He says. I clench my teeth together and try to hold in my whimper as Neji drags the kunai from my jaw line, down to my neck and stopping at my collarbone. I feel the hot blood trailing down my neck.

"S-sasuke will f-find m-me." I say as threateningly as possible. He laughs and walks away towards a door. Before he closes it he whispers in a terrifying low voice.

"No one is comming for you. You're trapped and they'll never find you." With that he closes the door. I exhale a shaky breath and take a look around my surroundings for the first time. I'm sitting. In the corner of a small dark room. It looks more like a utility closet with a small window about eight feet from the ground. I activate my byakugan to try and see more of my surroundings on the outside.  
I groan in fustration as I notice a chakra seal on the door. Guessing from the sounds that I hear, I'm still in the Forest of Death. I sigh and start to struggle against my restraints once more. I add some chakra as I struggle but soon find myself feeling weak. The ropes must have a chakra draining seal on them. Damnit, Neji really thought this through. Before I could try anything else, I hear the door open again, and Neji walk towards me. A sadistic grin plastered on his face. I shudder as I feel a cold chill run down my back. For the first time in a long time, I'm truly scared.

Sasuke's POV:

"What are YOU doing here?!" Naruto all but screeches. I glare at him for a second before I look back at the tall figure.

"Itachi." I grit through my teeth. Anger boiling inside of me. "Why are you here?" I ask, clearly annoyed at his presence and timing. He just looks at me then to Naruto.

"Sasuke, Naruto, I am here on request for Hiashi Hyuuga." He states in his usual 'mission voice'. "He sent me to help Hinata, fearing she is in trouble." He says. I roll my eyes and start to walk away. Naruto calls out to me before following me.

"No shit, she's not here right? She is in trouble and we have until dawn to find her! We don't even know who took her or where she is!" I yell to him. In a matter of seconds Itachi is infront of me and has his hand on my shoulder.

"I know who has her." He says. I stare blankly at him before he sighs. "I also have an idea where they took her." He says. He explains the whole situation with Neji and his ideas of where he took her. We start running towards the center of the forest, Itachi leading the way.

*twenty minutes later*

We get to the building that is located in the middle of the forest. He motions for us to stop.

"We must be careful. If we arouse suspision or alert the guards, who knows what will happen." He says. I nod and look at Naruto who seems oddly silent. He looks at me and nods. We climb up the wall to the top floor and sneak through a window. I look around and make sure the coast is clear. I send Naruto to stand guard in the halls and me Itachi look for any suspicious rooms. We run down the long corridor and turn to the left at the end.  
I stop abruptly when I spot a small closet door. I call Itachi over and point out the chakra seal. I get a kunai out as Itachi prepares to take off the seal.

"Ready?" He asks and I nod. He rips off the seal and opens the door. I run into the room and see Neji stand over Hinata. I glance at Hinata and gasp at the sight. Several cuts and gashes graze over her neck and face. A few black and blue marks on her arms. I feel myself black out from rage as I lunge towards Neji.

When I come to my senses, Neji is on the floor and unconsious. Naruto arrives with a few guards and explains the situation. They take Neji and drag him away. I take a few deep breaths before I remember Hinata. I turn around to see if Hinata is okay. I drop my kunai and stare in shock at the sight before me. Itachi is holding Hinata,n supporting her head, kissing her. Her eyes are closed and she is just lying there as he kisses her. I turn aroud, feeling devastated and hurt beyond belief. I walk out the room and ignore the numerous (mostly Naruto) calls for me to return.

"Sasuke!"

A/N: The story is almost finished! Please please review! 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: okay so this is where the alternate endings are gonna happen. Next chapter will be the last and in the alternate ending it will start from here. So keep your eyes open for the Alternate Ending. Sorry for errors and it's kinda short. Enjoy and review.

WARNING: a lot of OOC. Please no flames.

Sasuke's POV:

"Sasuke!"

I feel someone grab my wrist. I turn around with a stoic expression, to avoid anymore pain. I face an angry Itachi, his expression is pure rage. 'Why is he mad? He has her like he wanted.' I stare down Itachi and remain silent. Fortunately he speaks first.

"Where are you going?!" He practically yells.

"Anywhere but here. Congratulations. You win Itachi." I say bitterly. Before I can react I'm on the ground and I feel a sharp pain on my cheek. Itachi punched me, judging from how much it hurts, pretty hard too. I carress my cheek and stare up shocked at him. His body trembles in anger.

"You bastard..You don't understand do you?" He whispers. He looks down at me then quickly grabs me by the collar, lifting me to my feet. He lifts me until I'm eye level with him. "She chose you." His voice was barely audible but I heard it clearly. He drops me and I inhale sharply at the sudden motion. He walks back into the room and picks Hinata up bridal style. He mentions something about an infirmary but I don't pay attention. Once inside the plain room and having the medics take care of Hinata he sits down and motions for me to join him.

*flashback: during fight (Itachi's POV)*

I glance over at Sasuke who is fighting against Neji in blind rage. I hear Hinata's light breathing, I glance down and notice how serious her injuries are. I apply pressure to the more serious wounds first.

"I'll kill you!" I hear Sasuke roar out. A few clangs of kunai against kunai and some hard punches can be clearly heard. I lift Hinata's head so she has support.

"Hinata, can you hear me?" I whisper to her. I hear her groan something and I bring my head closer. "What is it Hina?"

"S..Sas..uke.." my heart clenches and realization dawns on me. Her heart belongs to him and him alone. I stroke her hair and fight back the stinging sensation in my eyes. Suddenly I hear her choking. Panicking I look for what's causing it.

"Shit, her blood is going into her throat and lungs." I sit her up and pat her back vigorously so she can spit it out. It doesn't help and she soon stops breathing. I lay her down and immediatly start CPR. After a few minutes, I press my lips against her again to breath air into her. Just when I feel her starting to breath on her own I hear a gasp. Looking up I see Sasuke staring wide eyed at me. 'Crap.' Hinata sees it to and tries to weakly sit up. She calls out to him but he ignores it. I grit my teeth and get up to go after him. "Sasuke!"

*end flashback* (Sasuke's POV)

I put my head into my hands and groan in fustration. After Itachi explained it to me, I feel like such a Jackass. I sigh and look at Itachi. His face, although is very hard to read, has traces of sadness written on it.

"I'm sorry Aniki. I didn't mean to act like that." I apologize. He ruffles my hair and smiles down at me.

"Don't worry about it Sasuke. You two are great together." He says softly. We sit in silence for a few minutes before a medic comes to us.

"She will be fine she just needs a few days rest." He says.

"What about the exam?"

"You finished before the attack so you still qualify to continue on." I exhale a breath I didn't realize I held. I nod and he turns to leave. He stops and turns to us again. "You may see her now but please keep it short. She needs her rest."

"Aniki, come with me." I say, and Itachi agrees. I walk to her and we are on opposites of her bedside. Gently I grab her hand. Hinata's eyes flutter open and she smiles when she sees us.

"Sasuke..Itachi.." she whispers. I smile sadly at her and take a deep breath.

"Hina-chan, I'm sorry for what happened before." I apologize. She simply shakes her head and smiles.

"It's okay Sasuke you didn't kn-"

"Wait Hina please. I shouldn't have acted that way, even if I didn't know. Hinata I want you to listen before you answer this okay?" I tell her carefully. She looks at me suspiciously before nodding.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" Itachi asks. I shake my head and look at Hinata.

"Hina, I know I can be stubborn and jealous and sometimes even arrogant." I begin, "I can't promise that I won't hurt you by one of my stupid actions. Itachi would make a much better husband than me. He would be sweeter, kinder, and all you could ask for and more." I say. She bites her lips nervously. "But I can promise to love you for the rest of our lives. I can promise to protect you and always be there for you. I don't want to force you to be with me so please," I inhale deeply. "Please pick who you would like to marry Hinata. Me or Itachi?" "Sasuke?!" I hear Itachi say. Hinata's eyes widen. She looks from me to Itachi and closes her eyes.

"I choose.." 


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the very long wait. Hope that you all enjoy the final chapter. Please review and thanks to those who read, review, alerted, and favorited! It means a lot to me, thank you!

Warning: OOC again.

*6 years later*

The wind blows on this warm spring day. I glance around at the open field in awe. Young cherry blossom trees are in bloom as their beautiful petals fall around the wide field. The gentle breeze carresses the wild flowers that surround us. I look at all the people surrounding us. Friends, family, our parents. All smiles full of love and happiness, but none can match the ones on our faces.  
I look back to the love of my life. Through everything we have been through, we stuck by eachother no matter what.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony." I hear the priest says. I smile brightly, we finally get to spend the rest of our lives together. My heart starts pounding and I feel fuzzy all throughout my body. I stare at my wife-to-be, as she stands before me glowing with happiness.  
Her long silky hair, falls to her back, a beautiful crown of flowers sit on her head, with the spiderweb veil covering her face. I can see her lilac eyes glisten with tears of joy. Her creamy skin tainted with pink blush. Her long slender hands squeeze mine gently. Her white dress shows her magnificent body. A strapless sweetheart neckline lined with small diamonds, which trails down to her midsection. A silky white bow wraps around her side. The lower section of the dress trails outward, and has beautiful flowers designing the bottom. The dress stops at her ankles, to show her small feet strapped into stunning silver heels. I exhale in disbelief that I have such a magnificent bride. I snap back to reality just in time to hear the priest talk.

"The groom has prepared some vows for his wife, would you like to say them?" I nod and smile sweetly at Hinata.

"Hinata, as long as we've known eachother, you've captured my heart. You've always been my sun, the radiant warmth that has helped me through my bad times. You've lit a path for us, even when it seemed like we've had no hope. Each touch, each kiss, just brings more happiness into my life. I loved you since the first day I met you, I love you to this day, and I promise to love you for all the years to come. Not even death can stop me from loving you. You've made me the happiest man on this planet, and I hope to make you the happiest woman as well." The smile on Hinata's face widens, and tears fall down her face.

"Now will the bride recite her vows?" Hinata looks at the priest and nods.

"Sasuke, since the day we've met, I always knew we would be together. Today is the happiest day of my life. My heart is overwhelmed with joy and happiness. I promise to dedicate my life to you, and I promise to be the best wife, mother, and best friend for as long as we both live. You make my world complete. You're the moon to my evening sky, and I, your sun. I love you Sasuke Uchiha, and I will love you forever." She says without a single stutter. I smile and feel a single tear roll down my face. The priest smiles at us and motions for the ring bearer to come forth. Konohamaru walks up to us and presents the ring. I take Hinata's ring and gently take her left hand in mine.

"Sasuke, do you take Hinata Hyuuga to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health. For rich or for poor, for better or for worse, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I slide the small white golden band on her finger. She takes my ring and does the same.

"Hinata, do you take Sasuke Uchiha to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health. For rich or for poor, for better or for worse, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She says proudly as she slides the ring on its proper place.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." I bring Hinata closer and cup her face with my hands. For what seems like a few minutes but were really a few seconds, we stare lovingly into eachothers eyes. I close my eyes and kiss her gently on her candy sweet lips. I hear the crowd erupt with applause and cheers. When we part, I see a darker pink tinting Hinata's face. I chuckle as she grabs my arm and we face the crowd. The priest introduces us as Mr. And Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha and we walk down the aisle to our waiting friends and family. When we reach my family they congradulate us. We chat for a bit before Itachi comes to us. Hinata smiles at him and reaches for the small toddler that is in his arms. A baby boy no older than 2 reaches out to Hinata. He has dark blue hair up to his neck, and deep purple eyes (A mix of Sasukes black and Hinatas light purple). She grabs him and holds him, he starts to play with a lock of her hair.

"Mama!" He squeals delightfully. She giggles and kisses his cheek.

"Yes Kirito, mommy's here. T-thank you Itachi for l-looking after him. I hope he wasn't t-too troublesome during t-the wedding."

"Not at all, anything for my sister." Itachi smiles softly as he turns to me. "Congrats Sasuke." I nod and hug him, in a totally manly way. Afterwards we head to Hinata's family. We talk for a bit before we part from everyone else. We wave goodbye and go home in a horse carriage. Once inside I kiss Hinata on the lips and carress her cheek. I hear Kirito say 'ew' and we laugh.

"I can't believe it. We're finally married." Hinata whispers as she lays her head on my shoulder. I intertwine our hands and squeeze gently.

"Yeah me neither. And to think.." I pause and glance at Hinata then to our son Kirito. "It all started with a smile." 


	14. Alternative Ending

Hinata's POV:

I look up at both handsome men as the question sinks in. Who should I choose? I love both men but, I can only have one. I bite my lip and think hard. Although I've kept most of my heart for Sasuke, I don't feel the connection like I do for Itachi. Oh kami why must this be hard?

"I choose.." I close my eyes and sigh. "Itachi.." I whisper. I look at Sasuke and see a hurt look on his face. He takes a deep breath and sighs. He nods and leans down to kiss my forehead.

"Okay Hina. I understand, and I wish you all the happiness in the world. Aniki," He looks at Itachi, "take care of her." Itachi nods and takes my hand in his.

"I will."

***5 years later* (Itachi's POV)**

The wind blows on this warm spring day. I glance around at the open field in awe. Young cherry blossom trees are in bloom as their beautiful petals fall around the wide field. The gentle breeze carresses the wild flowers that surround us. I look at all the people surrounding us. Friends, family, our parents. All smiles full of love and happiness, but none can match the ones on our faces.  
I look back to the love of my life. Through everything we have been through, we stuck by eachother no matter what.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony." I hear the priest says. I smile brightly, we finally get to spend the rest of our lives together. My heart starts pounding and I feel fuzzy all throughout my body. I stare at my wife-to-be, as she stands before me glowing with happiness.  
Her long silky hair, falls to her back, a beautiful crown of flowers sit on her head, with the spiderweb veil covering her face. I can see her lilac eyes glisten with tears of joy. Her creamy skin tainted with pink blush. Her long slender hands squeeze mine gently. Her white dress shows her magnificent body. A strapless sweetheart neckline lined with small diamonds, which trails down to her midsection. A silky white bow wraps around her side. The lower section of the dress trails outward, and has beautiful flowers designing the bottom. The dress stops at her ankles, to show her small feet strapped into stunning silver heels. I exhale in disbelief that I have such a magnificent bride. I snap back to reality just in time to hear the priest talk.

"Will the ring bearer please present the rings?" A small boy, about the age of 4, steps up and cheerfully holds up the pillow with the rings. I take the diamond engraved ring as I recite the vows.

"Will you Hinata, take Itachi Uchiha to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, for good times and bad. For as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" she says sweetly. I slide the ring onto her finger.

"Itachi, do you take Hinata Hyuuga to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, for good times and bad. For as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I say proudly. She slides my ring on its proper place and smiles.

"I now pronounce you Mr. And Mrs. Itachi Uchiha, you may now kiss the bride." I eagerly embrace Hinata and kiss her tenderly on the lips. The audience erupt with applause and cheers as we walk down the aisle to greet our friends and family.  
Sasuke comes up to me and hugs me. His wife Sakura hugs Hinata and they chat for a bit.

"Congrats" Sasuke says. I say thanks and hug his son Kirito, our ring bearer.

"You did great little guy!" I tell him.

"Thanks Uncle Itachi!" He says proudly. I look at Hinata and grab her hand as we part from our families. I take her to a carriage and help her inside. Once inside, I seize the moment to kiss her passionately. After a few minutes we part for air. Hinata, face flushed, leans her head on my shoulder and sighs happily.

"Finally." She whispers. I nod and squeeze her hand.

"To think Hina.." I gently tilt her head to look at me. I kiss her gently before saying, "it all started with a smile."

**A/N: okay sorry if that was kinda cheesy and sorry if it had errors. please** **review!**


End file.
